


The Black Legacy

by WriterGirl1198



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Minor Dumbledore bashing, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, No Pairings Yet For Diana, No Weasley Bashing, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGirl1198/pseuds/WriterGirl1198
Summary: Lorelei MacKenzie is many things to many people.To her parents, she is a caring, dutiful daughter.To her neighbors, she is a protective single mother of a mischievous eleven-year-old.To her daughter, she is the best mum in the entire world.To her colleagues, she is the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts and next-in-line for the Headship of Gryffindor House.To her friends, she is a talented Quidditch player, a fully-trained Mediwitch, and a registered Animagus.To society, she is the Muggleborn wife of traitor and mass-murderer, Sirius Black.Lorelei has always believed that her husband was innocent of the crimes of which he was accused, but she never had any proof. So, instead of trying to fight the system, she retreated into it, reclaiming her maiden name rather than allowing her daughter to suffer the taint of her father's perceived crimes.Now, though, everything is about to change. It is time for Lorelei's daughter to go to Hogwarts, and Harry Potter will be in her year: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who is Lorelei's godson.





	The Black Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time ever publishing a Harry Potter fanfiction. I really hope that I can do it justice! I have recently become aware of just how much reviews mean to authors, so if you would, please drop a review after reading this first chapter! It will definitely help my motivation to get the next one written and posted. Thank you, and have a blessed day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei MacKenzie is many things to many people.
> 
> To her parents, she is a caring, dutiful daughter.  
> To her neighbors, she is a protective single mother of a mischievous eleven-year-old.  
> To her daughter, she is the best mum in the entire world.  
> To her colleagues, she is the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts and next-in-line for the Headship of Gryffindor House.  
> To her friends, she is a talented Quidditch player, a fully-trained Mediwitch, and a registered Animagus.  
> To society, she is the Muggleborn wife of traitor and mass-murderer, Sirius Black.
> 
> Lorelei has always believed that her husband was innocent of the crimes of which he was accused, but she never had any proof. So, instead of trying to fight the system, she retreated into it, reclaiming her maiden name rather than allowing her daughter to suffer the taint of her father's perceived crimes.
> 
> Now, though, everything is about to change. It is time for Lorelei's daughter to go to Hogwarts, and Harry Potter will be in her year: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who is Lorelei's godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time ever publishing a Harry Potter fanfiction. I really hope that I can do it justice! Please be patient, as we will be following canon in most places, and it will be a while until we see the main pairing together again. 
> 
> I have recently become aware of just how much reviews mean to authors, so if you would, please drop a review after reading this first chapter! It will definitely help my motivation to get the next one written and posted. Thank you, and have a blessed day!

**First-year students will require:**

 

  * Uniform

    * Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

    * One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

    * One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

    * One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

    * Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

  * Books

    * _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_  by Miranda Goshawk

    * _A History of Magic_  by Bathilda Bagshot

    * _Magical Theory_  by Adalbert Waffling

    * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  by Emeric Switch

    * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  by Phyllida Spore

    * _Magical Drafts and Potions_  by Arsenius Jigger

    * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander

    * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  by Quentin Trimble

  * Other Equipment

    * 1 Wand

    * 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

    * 1 set of glass or crystal phials

    * 1 telescope

    * 1 set of brass scales

    * Students may also bring an Owl **OR** a Cat **OR** a Toad




 

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

 

* * *

   

Lorelei glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. _10:45 am_. "Diana!" she called. "Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

 

"Sorry, mum, I'm coming!" The eleven-year-old girl hurried down the stairs, tugging her heavy trunk after her..

 

"Alright, have you got everything?" Lorelei asked, straightening her daughter's clothes. "Robes, hat, gloves, cloak?"

 

"Check," Diana confirmed.

 

"All your schoolbooks?"

 

"Check."

 

"Telescope? What about your scales, cauldron, and phials? You don't want to make an enemy out of Professor Snape your first day in class."

 

"Check, check, and check. And yes, mum, I've got the telescope."

 

"Where's Star?"

 

"Right here, in her cage." Mother and daughter laughed as a  _mrrrrow_ of affirmation sounded from the aforementioned cage. "I can let her out on the train, right?"

 

"Yes. Now, what about your-"

 

"I've got my wand right here, and no, mum, I did not try to smuggle my broomstick into my trunk, however sorely I was tempted." Diana snickered at her mother's exasperated facial expression.

 

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Impudent child. Your Uncle Remus would be much too proud of your sass levels. Come along then," the older witch said, shrinking her daughter's trunk and placing it securely in her pocket, "you don't want to miss the train."

 

The mother and daughter locked arms and stepped into the fireplace. "King's Cross Station!" Lorelei cried, tossing down a handful of Floo powder, and away they went.

 

* * *

 

Lorelei and Diana quickly stepped out of the Floo, making way for anyone who might be behind them. Unshrinking Diana's trunk, the mother-daughter duo hurried toward the bright scarlet engine.

 

"It's a bit ridiculous, though, isn't it?" Diana huffed. "Why do we have to go all the way down to London, just so I can take the train back up to Scotland, when I could literally walk the distance from Hogsmeade to the castle in just a few minutes?"

 

Lorelei smiled, shaking her head at her daughter. "We've been over this, darling. It's tradition to ride the Hogwarts Express to the school, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on the full experience just because we live closer to school than most people. And who knows, maybe you'll even have a little fun, make some friends!"

 

"Maybe I will," Diana laughed, then sobered. " _He'll_ be here too, won't he?"

 

Her mother sighed, nodding, and said, "Yes, he will. You'll be in the same year, maybe even in the same House."

 

"It makes me so angry," growled Diana. "We should have grown up together. He should have been my brother."

 

"I know, but remember, you mustn't start a fuss," Lorelei cautioned. "Your only job is to go to school, learn in your classes, and have a little bit of fun along the way. Do try not to get into _too_  much trouble, though."

 

Diana snickered. "No promises, mum."

 

Lorelei helped her daughter load her belongings on the train then turned to hug her tightly. "I love you, my darling."

 

"Love you too, mum," the eleven-year-old murmured. "We're being silly; I'll see you in just a few hours!"

 

"Yes," said Lorelei, pulling away and smoothing her daughters wild raven-black hair, "but you must remember at Hogwarts to call me Professor MacKenzie. I don't want to have to take House points."

 

"I'll remember, mu- Professor MacKenzie," Diana said with a cheeky grin. Her eyes went wide as she looked past Lorelei. "Mum, is that him?"

 

Lorelei's heart caught in her throat. "Where?" When Diana nodded that he was behind her, she turned around, and her breath stole away. The boy had the same messy black mop of hair as his father, the same almond-shaped emerald eyes as his mother... "Harry," she breathed, trying not to cry. "Oh, Harry."

 

"Mum," Diana said gently, tugging on her sleeve, "don't stare, remember?"

 

The older witch took a deep breath, composing herself. "I'm fine," she said in response to her daughter's questioning gaze. "I promise. You'd better get on board, now."

 

"I'm going to make friends with him, Mum," Diana told her mother firmly. "I'm going to be his best friend, and we'll invite him home with us to Hogsmeade, and everything will be alright. You'll see."

 

Pride shone from Lorelei's eyes. "Not your responsibility, darling, but if he's been raised a good person, then by all means befriend him." She looked again at her godson as he and a red-headed boy - _must be a Weasley_ , she thought - boarded the train. "Godric knows he looks like he could use good people in his life."

 

Diana nodded in agreement, and with that she boarded the train, Lorelei watching through the windows as the girl found an empty compartment. As the clock struck 11 o'clock and the train began to roll out of the station, Lorelei kept her eyes firmly fixed on her daughter's compartment, beaming as Harry -  _Oh, little Harry, it seems like only yesterday you were a baby, and your mother placed you in my arms for the first time_ - appeared in the doorway and asked if he could sit in there with her. Of course, Diana said yes.

 

Suddenly, the window dropped down and Diana leaned halfway out, waving wildly and calling out "I love you, mum!"

 

Lorelei blew her a kiss. "Love you too, darling!" Soon the train had left the station, and then in the blink of an eye, it was out of sight. "See you in a few hours," she whispered, blinking away any thought of tears. She turned on her heel, disapparating back to the cottage in Hogsmeade. It wouldn't be long now.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. Please review!)

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. Please Review!)


End file.
